


【a闪咕哒♀】金色情人节

by Alice_LucK



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_LucK/pseuds/Alice_LucK
Summary: 2020年情人节产物，有强迫情节，圣杯战争为背景
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 14





	【a闪咕哒♀】金色情人节

Chapter1  
藤丸立香一个人背着微微有些破旧的书包，看着远处的摩天轮，那里五彩的灯光混合着掌灯时分氤氲的雾气，给相互依偎的情侣们脸上映上一层幸福的色彩，让她真切感受到了情人节浓厚的氛围。  
凡是涉及到人类表达情感的节日就会在全世界内受到广泛的欢迎啊，她这样想着，把在街上游荡个把小时的念头已经打消了一大半，因为成双结对的人经过她身边的时候多多少少会流露出一点关切的表情，这种反应让她觉得，面对家里面的那位也不是一件非常糟糕的事情。  
当然这种想法并没有持续多久，因为当她看见慵懒躺在沙发上的男人用一种饶有兴趣的眼光打量自己的时候，便知道已经大事不妙。这个傲慢的英雄王在来自己家的第一天起，就已经直白地表达出对她的不满，因为并不富裕的自己没有让他最大程度地享乐。  
“Caster今天已经试探过好几次了，你打算在这里像个鼠辈一样躲藏到几时？”  
当然是躲藏到这次圣杯战争结束了，藤丸立香这样腹诽着，但是这话并不会让面前的这位挑眉看她的王知道的——她并不想成为为数不多的被自己的从者杀死的御主。  
“嗯？躲到圣杯结束吗？”  
吉尔伽美什侧过身子给自己又倒了一杯葡萄酒，晃动着杯面，看着自己映在暗红色液体里面的面容。  
藤丸立香觉得男人不看自己的原因很容易理解，毕竟此时她的表情真是呆滞到了极点。  
难道他还能够读心么？  
既然这样的话，她以后也不能在心里暗自嘀咕这个男人不近情理的所作所为了。  
“本王需要读心么？像你这么愚蠢的杂种，仅仅是看脸上的表情就知道如何想了。”  
吉尔伽美什像之前的无数次那样说着刻薄话，紧接着似乎想到什么有意思的事情，朝呆立在两米远的立香道：“愣在那里干嘛，给本王过来。”  
藤丸立香知道吉尔伽美什对自己看不上眼，平时自觉离他很远，生怕被他的愤怒波及到而招致无妄之灾。现在发觉一向视她于无物的王对她有这种算得上热切的态度，顿时想要回自己的房间里去。  
“虽然畏惧本王的态度的确是你这杂种所需要具备的品质，但是磨磨唧唧的也很让本王火大啊。”  
藤丸立香在听到这句话的瞬间，便感受到自己被一阵隔空的怪力给扯到了沙发上，不偏不倚地靠在了王的臂膀之上。  
虽然这个姿势的确能够让怀春少女想入非非，但是如果自己的后颈皮被捏起来的时候，那就只会战栗得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
在感受到性命有可能受到威胁的时候，什么奇怪的念头都会消失不见。  
可是环绕住自己的手臂又是那么温暖，散发着让人安心的气息。  
“你这个杂种，又在走神么，还真是要本王的训诫才能让你听话？  
看着面前黑脸的王，立香下意识护住自己的头。  
男人见状又嗤笑了一些：“本王对弱小的女人没有什么打斗的兴趣，别一副委屈的样子。”  
说着便把手机递到她的面前，那里是自己的男朋友和别人的聊天记录，看起来很是亲密。  
“明白了吗？”  
吉尔伽美什说完，把手机丢在了沙发上，又开始用蛇一般狡黠的眼眸探究她的内心。  
看来自己的男友情人节称病在家，多半是和别人去约会了吧。  
立香心里除了失落以外，倒也没有其他特别的感受，自从她目睹了圣杯战争的残酷后，对于这种事情就没有什么强烈的感知。  
“没有愤怒么，这么逆来顺受的样子，实在和丑陋的人性不沾边啊。”  
立香没有错过这样说的时候，男人眼里的阴霾。  
“立香，你是个魔术师，召唤出了我，你拥有比普通人强大的力量，可以让背叛自己的人遭受到让他一辈子都不会再犯错的惩罚。”  
果然没有好事情啊，是挑拨自己去杀掉他们么。立香理会过来王的意思，顿时有冷汗冒了出来。  
“连伤害自己的人都能够不去憎恨吗？这样懦弱的样子，怎么可能在魔术世界里生存下来呢？”  
“那……那也不应该在你的诱导之下做选择。”  
“本王预料的没错，你其实对我没有什么臣服之意吧，仅仅是因为力量凌驾于自身之上，而无法做出反抗而已。”  
“这么弱小，还在心理上这么傲慢，今天是应该让你理解什么才是真正的臣服了。”  
衣服被撕开的声音传来，立香惊慌失措地想要推开面前的男人：“别这样，不是看不上我么。”  
吉尔伽美什眯起眼晴看她。  
立香知道今天是难逃一劫，只能小声嘀咕道：“轻点，第一次很疼的。”  
“还是处女么？看来过于温顺的女人只能让男人腻烦啊。”吉尔伽美什听到立香承认自己是处女，发现她有男友还有挑拨她不成功的怒火就消下去了很多，看着面前紧张到闭上眼睛的女人，便用手撑开她的眼皮，随即用牙在她的嘴唇上狠狠地咬了一口。  
眼看着吃痛的少女又要推他，便赶忙用舌头仔细勾勒她的唇形，用舌尖在她小巧的舌头上滑动，一只手伸进她的裙底，感受到了潮湿的触感。  
“仅仅是接吻就忍不住了吗？你还真是一个经不住挑拨的女人呢。”  
这样说着，但是仍然没有离开她的嘴唇，唇舌交缠又放开复又交缠在一起的动作，连经历过众多诱惑的英雄王都觉得有些上瘾。  
立香经历刚才被咬嘴唇的动作，也不敢闭上眼睛，就看见面前的男人同她鼻尖紧贴在一起，两人的呼吸都缠绕在一起，方才苦涩又让人觉得松懈的葡萄酒的味道，简直像催情剂一样，让立香看着吉尔伽美什含着情欲的眼神，便觉得那如同蛇一样的瞳孔都充满了温情，忍不住用手抚上了他的发顶，柔软的发丝和平日里男人冷酷的表情真是两个极端，便忍不住又多摩挲了两把。  
吉尔伽美什没有忽略立香的小动作，但是觉得在性事里，这种伴侣之间相互触摸的动作也是可以接受的，并且这样的感觉着实不赖，于是便容忍立香搓他头发，自己则啃咬着立香的锁骨。  
“疼。”  
在用牙和嘴唇吮吸着少女形状精致优美的锁骨之时，立香有些埋怨的嘀咕声便传进了他的耳朵里。  
对疼痛的忍耐力为零，一有点疼痛就要抱怨，果然非正统魔术家庭里出来的女人身体素质就是不行。吉尔伽美什一面想着，一面不理会女人的嘀咕声，在她脖子和锁骨上野兽似地啃咬了半天才罢休。  
立香感觉压在自己身上的男人像和猎物玩耍一样，毫不怜惜地对它又啃又咬，但是自己又无法反抗，只能皱着眉头忍受着一切。  
不知不觉间，脖颈上的疼痛感消失了，取而代之的是男人亲吻肋骨下缘的酥麻感。  
立香想要看吉尔伽美什面上的表情，却和他探究自己的眼神撞在了一起，顿时羞耻得耳朵都烧了起来。  
双乳被他抓起来玩弄，右乳被男人捏着，眼看着他要亲下去了，立香顿时往后缩了一下。  
谁知吉尔伽美什只是伸了下舌头，眼里却带着野兽交媾时特有的兴味。  
“知道该怎么做吗？”  
吉尔伽美什这样问着，立香从迷乱的思想中解脱出来，便看见王深色裤子突起的地方潮了一大块，想到他那个地方刚才抵在自己的阴部，知道是自己的淫水把他的裤子给弄湿了。  
吉尔伽美什也顺着她的目光看到了那处，没有放过嘲笑女人的绝佳机会，压低声音贴在她的耳边问道：“刚才脑海里想的是被本王怎么占有吧，才激动成这样。”  
落地镜里，女人淫乱的样子和男人衣衫整齐的样子让立香脸涨的通红，便下意识将吉尔伽美什的白色衬衫撩起，青年精壮有力的躯体就在她的面前，她用手指戳了戳男人绷紧的腹肌，随即目光便被胸口上那粒浅色的突起给吸引了。  
比自己的颜色还要好看呢……  
立香见王对她的毛手毛脚没有什么意见，大胆了些环住男人劲瘦的腰，用自己的舌头舔舐吮吸着男人的乳头。  
微痒的感觉让吉尔伽美什哼了一声，少女以为男人又生气了，撩起衬衫的手一抖，宽大的衬衫将少女的头也埋了进去。  
愚蠢。  
吉尔伽美什这样想着，却把衬衫完全褪了下来，好看清少女亲吻他胸部时专注的表情。  
随即便忍不住内心的蠢蠢欲动，将少女一把推倒在沙发上，吮吸着她的胸部。  
“嗯...”痛痒的感觉让立香低哼了一声，将细瘦的手指插进了吉尔伽美什的头发里。  
瘦削的女孩胸部居然意外地饱满，男人这样想着，将她的胸部玩弄到肿起来才停住了手。  
这男人真是个暴君，乳尖有着丝丝缕缕的痛楚，立香委屈地撇着嘴，随即感受到下半身传来了一阵尖锐的疼痛。  
“啊——”  
“啧。”  
用指尖试探洞口的男人收回手，覆上了立香的嘴唇，分散少女的注意力，引导她去解自己的裤子。  
当被吻得迷迷糊糊的立香摸到一个滚烫的巨物时，迷乱的思绪恢复了些，随即觉得有粘腻的液体沾在了自己的手上。  
刚想抹掉，却被男人捉住手按进了自己的嘴里，微腥的味道让少女皱起了眉。  
“本王的味道不好么？”  
吉尔伽美什看见少女的表情顿时有些不悦，将她的双腿环在自己的腰间，一挺身送了进去。  
身体被劈成两半的感觉让少女抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。  
血腥味却勾起了男人心里的猛兽，不顾一切地抽动了起来。  
少女的抽噎声被弄得断断续续，很快就只有抽气的声音了。  
怕给少女留下阴影，吉尔伽美什还是停止了动作，去舔少女的耳廓让她能够放松容纳他。少女的小穴窄得两根手指似乎就能将它填满，偏偏自己的性器又十分粗壮，她不能忍受也是情理之中的事情。  
等立香的啜泣声消失不见，吉尔伽美什感受到她紧致的小穴若有若无地吸着他巨大的性器，便律动起来。少女身体内部又热又紧，媚肉似乎不愿意他的性器离开，在他离开的时候会绞紧，弄得他也禁不住喘息出声。  
一轮过后水声沥沥，立香抱着他得腰，眼角还留有快感带来的水珠，嘴里含糊道：“王。”  
占有少女的满足感让吉尔伽美什也忍不住心中的那股朦胧的暖意，将怀中的少女搂得更紧了些，嘴里却道：“终于在我面前有女人的样子了，只要对本王表示臣服，我就会赐给你想要的东西。”  
傲慢的英雄王说完这句以后，原先空气中旖旎的氛围顿时消失得一干二净，立香挣扎着想要从他的怀里出来，却像一只失去力气的小兽一样，只能被男人紧紧抱住。  
“你……”这个男人的眼里难道只有征服这一件的事情吗？立香这样想着，心里一阵火大，他把自己当成了什么？但是看着那双蛇瞳，抱怨的话一句也不敢说出口，变成了一句：“你怎么能乱翻我的手机呢？”  
“本王只是碰巧看见了而已。”  
吉尔伽美什回答得理所当然，丝毫不觉得有什么不对。  
“本王都把自己的想法坦诚同你说了，你怎么可以隐瞒我呢？”  
藤丸立香深刻体会到了男人的蛮横，只好气鼓鼓道：“好吧，但是以后你不可以随便出去，也不可以偷用我的东西。”  
“本王只是发现情人节这种有意思的节日，所以到街上买了一瓶红酒庆祝一下而已。”  
这有什么好庆祝的，自己可是一口都没有喝到啊——虽然自己欣赏不来葡萄酒的味道。藤丸立香偷偷地瞟了吉尔伽美什一眼，却发现他一直若有所思地盯着自己。  
“你不高兴吗？杂种。”  
被一个霸道又蛮不讲理的男人以强迫的方式夺走第一次，谁也不会高兴吧。  
然而沉浸在自己想法里的英雄王不会理解少女这种想法，只是自顾自地说道：“成为王的女人不应该欣喜么，毕竟以前有个愚蠢的女神向本王求婚，本王都没有答应。”  
说着又转向了立香：“本王想起来，作为魔术师的你身体也太过于较弱了些，这样的话，在争斗中可是很容易丧命的——从明天开始，可要给本王好好锻炼身体啊。”  
看来这个自以为是的男人完全把自己当成了附属品啊，藤丸立香默默地叹了口气。

Chapter2  
“小姑娘，你似乎很畏惧我。”  
一身蓝色装束的高大青年微笑地朝她打招呼。  
立香敏锐地后退了两步，眼前的青年因为身着劲装的缘故，周身的肌肉都纤毫毕现，这种浓重的压迫感让她自身感受到了很大的危机。  
他手中的绯红枪刃映照着他的红瞳，在月光的映照下呈现出了残酷又冰冷的光泽。  
青年只是爽朗地朝她打招呼：“Archer的御主么？虽然娇弱得让人感到意外，但是这满溢的魔力让人觉得意外呢。”  
“所以你来究竟是为了什么？”  
“我只是奉命令来看看这个一直躲避着战争的御主长什么样——放心，如果不是迫不得已，我不会对女人出手的。”  
立香从方才就绷紧的内心放松下来，她抬起头来，凝视着这个青年，他的双眸同心中所惦记的那个人一样，都有着漂亮的鲜红色。  
她忍不住用手抚上蜿蜒在手背上的红色令咒，如果自己输了，吉尔伽美什会消失不见，但从他对待自己的态度看来，如果表达出对他的些许迷恋，就会被厌烦，从而在他消失之前，先一步把自己抹杀掉。  
在绝对的力量面前，自己始终就是被玩弄的一方。  
可是又怎么可能对这种男人不动心？俊美无拘无束又带着王者浑然天成的霸气，周围又有哪个男人能够比他更为耀眼？  
“喂，杂种，那个身上散发着狗的味道的男人就这么好看么？还是说他的身材和脸庞都比本王更加俊美？”  
旁边的柱子上突然传来含着责备的声音，只见穿着黑色运动外套的吉尔伽美什靠在柱子上，猩红色的眸子里有怒气涌动。  
“想不到本王的女人居然会这么朝三暮四。”  
要是辩解的话，就要暴露方才自己的想法了，立香只好选择沉默。  
这种沉默在男人的眼里就是变相的承认，心里充满着嫉妒和怒意的英雄王一把将少女拽进怀中，朝着公寓里移动。

“别这样，会很疼的。”  
“你就不能放松一点，里面箍得这么紧，到时候痛的还是自己，笨蛋。”  
公寓里的地上散落着立香的衣物，这位喜怒莫测的王自一进公寓开始，就将少女脱光，赤条条地扔在了床上。  
反应过来的立香刚想从床上跳下来，就被男人给困在了墙角和自己胸膛的夹缝间，随后被撑开下身，将性器毫不留情地一捅到底。  
虽然之前那里被男人飞快地抹上了一堆润滑剂，但是立香还是被吉尔伽美什的粗鲁吓得大叫。  
屁股又被男人给狠狠地拍了一下。  
“说了叫你放松，怎么还是不听。”  
少女被摆成了面对面的姿势，下身传来的饱胀感带着阵阵酥麻，让她只能无力地靠在男人的胸膛上，双手环住他的脖子，颤颤巍巍道：“我怕。”  
“你怕什么，本王又不会伤害你。”  
立香发现男人每次和她做这种事情的时候，都会比平时温柔很多，大概补魔的确是一件让英灵感到舒服的事情。  
可是心中的冰冷却无法抑制，月光下的男人和他强势的气息成了一个压抑在她心头的梦魇，手上沾了墨，无论无何都会有块乌黑的痕迹，自己本来怀着尝试的态度去参加圣杯战争，却没有想到看到了世间的恶。  
身下某个点被狠狠地顶弄了一下，她战栗了一下，发现吉尔伽美什正盯着自己看，见她看过来，轻嗤了一声，将她从身上放了下来。  
立香不解地看着他，试探道：“王？”  
“本王没兴趣做这种事了。”  
立香看着他腿间仍然耸立着的性器，有些怀疑这句话的真假。  
“要我帮你口出来吗？”立香说这句话之后，脸上都可以煎鸡蛋了，自己真是为了面前的男人，一再降低自己的下限。  
“本王又不是到了交配季节就会不停发情的动物，何况你的心思又不在本王身上。”  
一脸怒气的吉尔伽美什正想要离开，却不防被立香从身后抱住。  
“我决定去正面迎敌了。”  
“睡醒了吗？”吉尔伽美什没有回头。  
立香感受着他胸腔里的震动，看着他后背完美矫健的曲线，忍住摸一把的欲望，然而被自己脑海里杂乱的声音给冲昏了头脑，一时忍不住开口道：“我想赢得圣杯，因为……我喜欢你……”  
男人终于回过头来，竖瞳直勾勾地盯着立香看。  
立香心里打鼓，却掐紧了手尽可能坦然地接受他的注视：“你喜欢我么？”  
吉尔伽美什突然笑了起来：“喜欢？这个词都被人类给用烂了，仅仅是出于自己的占有欲就去对别人说喜欢，却又不能忍受他们丑陋的一面，人类总是用高尚的词语来表达自己的庸俗。”  
藤丸立香忽然发觉，就算是这个高高在上，拥有神性的男人，也有普通人类的情感，却把自己的软弱用近乎于嘲讽的话语，给不着痕迹地排解掉。  
“发觉喜欢上了普通人类，就害怕她憎恨之前的诱导与强迫吗？我的王。”  
少女近乎叹息的语气同头发中淡淡的香气让男人更加地慌乱，话语也相应地刻薄起来：“那是你之前又眼瞎又胆小，本王看了火大。”  
这个男人的脸皮还真是厚，再心虚也会在面上表现得滴水不漏。  
藤丸立香在心里叹气。  
嘴唇突然被人撬开，巨大的性器被塞进了少女的嘴巴里：“帮本王口吧。”  
“唔——”  
“本王兴致来了。”  
被迫含着巨棒的立香只好凭着本能去吮吸，唾液从她的嘴巴里漏了出来，被男人修长的手指抹了去，放在在嘴边细细舔舐，故意发出了让人羞耻的声音。  
神的耻度难道比人还要低么？立香一边想着，一边感觉有丝丝缕缕的腥咸味道混着唾液流进了自己的喉咙里，看来这种变相同自己接吻的感觉让这个男人很兴奋，连粘液都流了些许。  
她又被王的囊袋所吸引，用手指摩挲着两边，感受着柔软的质感，突然头被用力摁住，粗大的性器直直闯入脆弱的喉管中，随即停滞不动，一波波滚烫的精液涌了出来。  
这和平时相比真的有些快……  
立香怀着这种心思去看王的时候，却发现他一脸不爽地瞪着自己。  
“干嘛自做主张乱摸本王，你这女人还真是不知羞耻。”  
“王，你的耳朵尖红了。”  
“有吗？”  
“骗你的。”  
“啊——不要又突然进来。”

Chapter3  
“本王的身体好看，还是那个短命又愚蠢的枪兵好看？”  
“圣杯战争都过了那么久了，为什么还要计较这种事情？”  
藤丸立香浑身赤裸地被金发的男人缠在怀里，忍不住推了他一把：“时钟塔聘请我去上课，再这样我第一节课就要迟到了。”  
“哪个杂种意见，本王就杀了他。”  
“现在的社会哪有那么野蛮，你给我好好在家吧。”  
然而吉尔伽美什却将立香纠缠得更紧了。  
“当然是你好看啦，上次看他的眼睛想到了你而已。”  
于是立香又被翻来覆去地蹂躏了一次。  
看来第一次课注定是要迟到了。  
-end-


End file.
